Maria she's Coming
by XxWannaBetxX
Summary: Alice has a sudden vision of Maria. How will the Cullens react? Why is Maria coming? I obviously don't own Twilight! First fanfic, plz read and review even if you hate it, but tell me why!
1. The Vision

JPOV

I lay with Alice on the couch in the living room with the rest of my family. Suddenly Alice froze. I sat up instantly and placed my hands protectively on her shoulders. Her face was blank and her eyes were far away. Alice and Edward gasped at the same time.

'_What_?" I asked sharply

"Maria," Alice whispered. "She's coming."

EdPOV

"Maria. She's coming."

Jasper looked taken aback, his jaw dropped. A flicker of fear crossed his face but the next second it had disappeared and confusion took its place.

"When?" he asked Alice, eyes narrowing.

"Three days…I think. Yes."

Everyone looked at Carlisle for his opinion but he was staring at Jasper. Nobody spoke but there thoughts were raging.

"_What does she want...?"_

"_Maria, change your mind! I wish you'd just go away…!"_

"_Wonder why that Southerner is coming here…?"_

"…_don't think that this is purely a social visit…"_

"_Oh, I'm sure this can't be good…But maybe she's changed her ways…?"_

That last one was Esme, of course.

JPOV

Everyone was alive with confusion and fear. I turned to face Carlisle who was gravely looking at me in silence.

"Do you think we should -" began Esme, her eyes wide. "– go…?"

"No!" Rosalie snarled. "We've just go settled here! I don't want to leave."

Carlisle turned to Rosalie.

"This shouldn't be about what we _want_. We have to do what's best for our family."

Rosalie glared at me, her eyes like daggers.

Accusation. Ah, so she blamed _me_.

"So what are we going to do?" demanded Emmett. Impatient as always.

"What do you think Jasper?" Carlisle asked seriously.

I looked at the faces of my family. It was at Alice's golden eyes that I kept my gaze. I wasn't afraid of Maria. I was afraid for my family.

"If…if she is intent on…visiting," I hovered over the unlikely word. "Whatever she is doing…She won't go back South just because we're not here. She'll follow our scent."

"We can't just do anything…"whispered Esme. "The people in the town…"

We all cringed at the horrible thought of Maria's uncivilised hunting habits.

I thought for a moment.

"I'll have to go meet her," I decided.

"No!" Alice hissed.

"Why not? Listen, if I go out to meet her, there won't be any reason for her to go _near_ the town! Not within a hundred miles of it," I said triumphantly.

Alice could see my logic. But she didn't want to accept it. She was afraid for me.

"You needn't go alone, Jasper," said Carlisle quietly.

"We'll all go," agreed Edward, nodding.

Alice was looking fierce and determined. She _was _fierce and determined. She wasn't going to be dissuaded. It was my turn to feel a pang of fear. I didn't want Alice near Maria.

"_Oooooh _yeah!" Emmett grinned. Idiot.

"Emmett," I sighed. "I don't know what sort of picture you've painted in your head of Maria, but she's no_ fluffy bunny-rabbit._ She's a better fighter than you – don't look like that. How do you think she's survived all these years if she wasn't?"

Emmett looked disgruntled.

"So when are we leaving?" asked Rosalie. She was still unhappy.

"I think we should go now."


	2. The Clearing

A.N. I don't think I put this on the first chapter – I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!!

JPOV

We flew through the dense forest like streaks of light. Alice's vision had changed slightly. Instead of Maria arriving in three days, we would now meet her tomorrow.

Really, we weren't prepared at all. We didn't know what she wanted. What would we do if she didn't leave? If she wanted to fight? At least I was confident that if she did attack, we would destroy her. It was seven to one; unfair…Part of me was adverse to that but I would not risk my family for anything.

I didn't know how I would feel, how I would react if it came to that. Killing Maria. I did not care for her; I felt no bond towards her but she had been my only constant ally for near a centaury and I didn't know if that would affect me in a battle. It wouldn't…would it?

We travelled on…

I wished Maria hadn't found out where I was. Last year, Peter and Charlotte had visited. Peter told me that he had accidentally run into Maria a few months back. He was feeling guilty so I asked him why. Maria had asked about me. Peter told her everything. The Cullen's…and their lifestyle. Alice, how we met – everything.

I could remember feeling slightly betrayed, why had Peter told her? I wanted nothing to do with Maria!

I guessed he had been scared.

***

We stood in a tense, silent line in the small clearing that Alice had seen in her vision. I gripped Alice's hand tightly.

Maria would be here soon.

The seconds passed quickly. Too quickly. Time caught up with us.

First I caught her scent. Familiar, though I hadn't smelt it in decades. Next, I heard her quick, light steps flying closer and closer.

Then Maria stepped into the clearing.

With her she brought a flood of strong memories. Memories of pain, suffering, brutality, depression and bloodlust.

She was surprised and wary, but hid it well.

"Jasper."

Her tone was incredulous. She was smiling in an insincere way.

"Maria."

I acknowledged her through clenched teeth.

"You haven't changed, Jasper."

For a second I felt like saying "Well…duh!" (I swear high school is starting to rub off on me). But then I realised that we were both wrong. I had changed. I was not the same person that Maria knew.

Suddenly music filled the clearing; Emmett was holding his I-pod and grinning.

Then I recognised the lyrics.


	3. Gives You Hell

**A.N. I do not own Twilight! (Man, that is gonna get repetitive…)**

**Also, I don't own **_**Gives You Hell **_**by All American Rejects **

**It's really frustrating when people add the story to their favourites without reviewing – so please, please review!!! **

**P.S. Emmett is a bit out of character**

EmPOV

Ha! This is so funny! Look at them all glaring at me! Awww… Jasper's the funniest – all shocked with his mouth hanging open! I know, I know…I shouldn't have done it. This is stupid and immature…but I couldn't resist! The scenario is just too perfect!

Still grinning, I listened to the song.

_I wake up every evening with a big smile on my face_

_And it never feels out of place_

_And you're still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace_

_I wonder how bad that tastes_

_When you see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

Jasper's face was…priceless.

_Now where's your picket fence, love?_

_And where's that shiny car?_

_And did it ever get you far?_

_You never seemed so tense, love._

_I've never seen you fall so hard _

_Do you know where you are?_

_And truth be told I miss you._

_And truth be told, I'm lying._

_When you see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, that's just as well hope it gives you hell_

_I hope it gives you hell_

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking _

_Yeah, where did it all go wrong?_

_But the list goes on and on_

_When you see my face hope it gives you…_

Suddenly Carlisle seemed to recover from shock. He cleared his throat said,

"Ah…Emmett, perhaps now's not the, er, best time…"

He jerked his head "inconspicuously" toward Maria. Whoa! Her expression _was_ kinda scary. I hastily turned my I-Pod off. Everyone else was still staring at me as if were a lunatic – bah, what did they know?

"Oh, _c'mon_! It was funny! The song fitted perfectly! It's about Jasper and Maria… if you hadn't already figured that out…Y'know, how Jasper got away from Maria and it's probably giving her hell seeing him happy and with Alice! And he doesn't miss her at all!"

I laughed at my wit.

JPOV

I turned slowly back to Maria. She was feeling pissed but, thankfully, not murderous.

"Now, you've had the pleasure of meeting Emmett," I said carefully.

"Indeed," Maria lifted her chin. "And the rest of your…uh, _family." _She swept all their faces with a critical gaze. Her eyes settled on Alice. My grip on her hand tightened instinctively.

"Alice, I believe," she said without expression.

"Maria," greeted Alice with confidence. "I've heard so much about you."

Maria laughed without humour. "I'm sure you have." Her burgundy eyes flashed back to my face, where they narrowed.

"Such a difference it can make," she murmured to herself. I guessed she meant my eyes.

"Maria, why are you here?" I asked bluntly.

She smiled, "I was hoping we could speak in private."

Alice pressed herself closer to me. She was afraid. I glanced at Carlisle who looked concerned. I turned to face Edward.

_Does she mean to attack?_

He shook his head but his eyes were hard. I didn't know what to make of that.

Maria was watching all these exchanges with her head cocked to one side and a smug smile.

I let go of Alice's hand and stepped forward. My family faded back into the trees and out of ear-shot. I caught one last frightened look from Alice before she disappeared.

Maria stepped closer. Still smug, she said slowly, "What's happened to you, Jasper?"

I said nothing.

"You looked so dependant on the others!"

"I do depend on them."

"_Why_?" Maria was regarding me with puzzlement. I decided to tell her the truth.

"Well…I love them."

She raised an eyebrow sceptically.

"You've gone soft, Major Whitlock."

I shrugged, "Maybe."

Maria turned her head to one side again.

"There's something else… you depend on them for another reason…"

I decided to go with the truth again.

"I struggle with the diet. Human blood is not an easy thing to give up."

"Then why do it?" she demanded. I opened my mouth to answer but she interrupted me.

"I have over half of Mexico now, Jasper. More territories than even when you were with me."

I was startled by this abrupt information. Why was she telling me this? Oh…I knew why. I almost laughed at myself for taking so long to figure it out.

"Come back with me Jasper. If you help me, we could concur _all_ of Mexico!"

I stared at her, analysing every emotion. Hope. Greed. Power. More hope.

"No," I said flatly. Maria sighed exasperatedly.

"It's that _Alice _isn't it? Well, bring her with you!"

She was desperate now.

"No, Maria. I don't want anything to do with the South…I don't want anything to do with you."

A flare of anger.

"It's who you are! On the inside – and the outside," she added after an after-thought.

"Not anymore,"

I turned my back on her – stupid thing to do.


	4. What's The Total Now?

**A.N. Let me check…nope, don't own Twilight**

**This is the last chapter – please review!!**

JPOV

Maria lunged. Her knees hit my shoulder blades and her teeth sunk into my neck. Quickly, I reached back with my hand and grasped her by the knee and pulled her off, with a loud steely scrape, part of me went with her. I span around and tackled Maria to the ground. I held her down by the elbows.

"I don't want to fight you," I hissed. I felt the chunk of flesh Maria had bitten off re-attach itself to my neck. It was an uncomfortable sensation that I had never really gotten used to.

Maria struggled under my weight, snapping her jaws near my face. But she accomplished nothing, eventually she lay still.

"If you attack again, I won't hesitate before I kill you," I warned as I cautiously climbed off her. Maria closed her eyes; she was filled with not remorse, but regret.

She got to her feet. "I can see that you won't be persuaded," said Maria, eyes blazing. "It's your loss. Think about it, we could control all of Mexico…You could be on top again, in charge. Not the subject of pity to yellow-eyed freaks."

"Goodbye, Maria," I said tonelessly.

She gave me one last searching look, then was gone. I stood in stillness, breathing heavily. I began to appreciate the pain of Maria's bite. I rubbed at it absent-mindedly. Probably shouldn't mention it. No…Alice would notice. It would be best to just tell her.

I turned and sprinted back to the others. As I drew near them I felt their anxiety morph into relief.

"Jasper!" cried Alice and she sprang into my arms. "I was so worried!" She kissed me fiercely.

"What happened?" asked Emmett impatiently. Alice jumped down and looked at me questioningly with the rest of them. I decided to keep the story short.

"She wanted to know why I was here. She tried to…persuade me to go back South-" They all gasped.

"-I said that I wasn't leaving, she got angry and attacked-"

More gasps. God, this was fast becoming a soup-opera. Alice looked murderous.

"But I pinned her. Then she left. That's pretty much it."

Silence for a few seconds.

"Were you hurt?" asked Esme with concern.

"Just another bite." I tapped my neck. If Alice had looked murderous before, it was nothing compared to now.

Emmett rolled his eyes.

"What's the total now? Sixty-nine million, three-hundred and forty-two thousand, eight-hundred and thirty-five?"

I grinned and hit his shoulder.

"I'm not quite that multilated."


End file.
